Golem
A GolemSarah Saperstein (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 11:37-11:40). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Sarah says: "You mean a Golem." is an animated anthropomorphic being from Jewish folklore. History According to an old European folktale, during times of extreme strife, a clay statue was created to defend the people in a village from persecution. It was brought to life by inserting an ancient scroll in its mouth, usually instructions the creator has written. Its body is mostly comprised of earth and clay and very powerful by physical standard. It starts out only following the orders given to it by its creator, but as it grows bigger it also becomes more aggressive until it's completely uncontrollable.Sarah Saperstein (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 11:41-11:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Sarah says: "According to an old European folk tale, during times of extreme strife, a kind of clay robot called a Golem could be created to defend the people of the village from being persecuted. It would be undertaken lightly because the Golem could become difficult or impossible to control."Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 12:50-12:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "A clay statue brought to life by inserting an ancient scroll into its mouth." In the 1997, an ancient scroll from Prague arrived at Brooklyn's Beth Shalom Synagogue.Chaim (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 9:16-9:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Chaim says: "Last week, some ancient scrolls arrived from Prague." One of the synagogue's resident students, Chaim, created a Golem to protect them from racists. A week later, two vandals were attacked by the Golem and covered in proto-organic clay. Unable to aid the victims, a doctor at the Memorial Hospital called the Ghostbusters for help. While trying to get a sample from the synagogue to match with the victims, the Golem attacked the Ghostbusters. They learned their Proton Streams were ineffective against it. Both samples of the clay were an identical match according to tests run at the Firehouse while Kylie Griffin researched the entity at the Jewish Cultural Center. A couple nights later, the vandals' crew arrived at the synagogue to get revenge. They were also attacked by the Golem. The Ghostbusters arrived and not even a recalibration to the equipment could confine the Golem. It escaped down the drain to deal with the vandals. The battle continued near an iron works plant. Garrett Miller dumped the vats and initiated a fire that baked the Golem solid. When it was incapacitated and busy attempting to reform, Kylie removed the scroll. It de-animated and all its victims recovered. The scroll was handed over to the synagogue's rabbi, who decided it was too dangerous and destroyed it. Powers The creature has the ability to grow gradually and able to morph its body to the direction its going. It can go through iron bars. Golems are physically the most powerful supernatural beings, capable of throwing a human or other heavy objects like baseballs. It is shown that it can cocoon its victims as a form of punishment and it's able to regenerate itself by drawing the element it was made from. Classification After their first encounter with the Golem, the Extreme Ghostbusters refer to it as an ectoplasmic proto-organic entity.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 8:52-8:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "...an ectoplasmic proto-organic entity." After further analysis is conducted, it is noted as an ecto-based hybrid.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 12:41-12:47). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "The entity we're dealing with is clearly some sort of ecto-based hybrid." This simply meant the Golem was not purely ectoplasmic in nature.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 16:35-16:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "...not purely ectoplasmic in nature." See Also There are also Golems in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, which are completely different from the version in Extreme Ghostbusters. For more information on the type of creature go to the main Golem article. Trivia *Since the Golem's scroll was from Prague, it could be a reference to Berthold Auerbach's "Golem of Prague" story and Judah Loew ben Bezalel, the late 16th century chief rabbi of Prague, who allegedly created a Golem to defend the Prague ghetto from anti-Semitic attacks. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"The True Face of a Monster" References Gallery Collages GoleminTrueFaceofaMonsterepisodeCollage.png GoleminTrueFaceofaMonsterepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon Golem02.jpg|In text at Jewish Cultural Center Golem03.jpg|Former Master Golem04.jpg|Out of Control Golem09.jpg Golem10.jpg Golem11.jpg Golem12.jpg Golem08.jpg Golem14.jpg Golem05.jpg|Emerging from Iron Works Golem06.jpg|Shattered Golem07.jpg|Kylie removes scroll Category:Legends Category:Unstable Category:EGB Characters